everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Faded Fireworks and Broken Pieces
￼￼￼Summary: *this webisode is kinda short*￼￼ Hanabi and Noche, and Musette and Fang get closer during the school holidays. ￼￼the camera opens up outside of an old compound in Kyoto. Hanabi is shown leading Noche in. Noche Severo: Hana, is this where you live? Hanabi Omikami: *sighs* Used to... They both walk inside and through the compound Noche uses his hearing to realize that the place is abandoned. Noche Severo: What happened here? I can only hear crumbling. Hanabi Omikami: This was where I grew up...I lived here with my clan and that includes, my father. *she walks up to the wall which is covered in vines and thorns and pulls them down, revealing rows of stone plaques sealed into the wall, the plaque has the name "Azami Senju" carved onto it* Otousama, I hope you can hear me...I want to introduce someone to you.... Noche walks up slowly and kneels down beside his girlfriend. Noche Severo: Mr Senju, if you can hear me, my name is Noche Severo. And I am in love with Hanabi. She is brave, smart, loyal and kind...she's everything to me and I hope we have your blessings from above... They both bow before the plaque and continue walking. Hanabi walks over into an overgrown and slightly dead garden, she sighs and sits down under a Wilted weeping willow, Noche joins her. Hanabi Omikami: Things were so different back then...*she has a flashback of her as a little girl and her father sitting together in that exact same spot, she is shown playing with him* I had everything, a loving father, a bright future, everything...*the flashbacks change to Hanabi training and sparring with her father* I was trained to inherited the clan on the day I took my first steps. *the flashbacks change to Azami's death. Hanabi goes berserk and avenges him after almost being executed and Amaterasu taking her to the Heavens* I had it all until it was all taken from me. *the flashbacks change to Amaterasu beating her and yelling at her for not doing things right, belittling her and refusing to let her go* all because of her. My father was the only one who ever loved me, cared for me... Noche Severo: I know he'd be proud of you, Hana. I love you and what happened in the past is the past, I won't let it happen to you ever again. I promise. And I'll protect you from him. *flashbacks show him being attacked by his father, Camozotz, and him begging him to spare the innocents* He was no father to me, only a monster. He took my mother and he tried to make me his pet. *flashbacks changes to Noche being ripped away from his mother's arms and him starving in the cave* Now that we're together we can get through this. Hanabi smiles a little and snuggles close to him. The camera transitions to Musette Reflection and Fang Serpent sitting by the pond where Narcissus and Echo died. Fang Serpent: I guess we were both tools used by monsters. *flashbacks shows him being forced to steal babies for Lamia and being beaten on the streets* I was just her errand boy, her slave bot her son. The one she carried for nine months, but only to create something that would continue to terrorize the world. *The flashbacks change to him being punished for not meeting his quota* She only used me and left me to suffer alone, with no one and no where to go. Musette Reflection: I hear you man, all I ever was, was a water sprite trapped inside that accursed mirror, I could only hear her voice, I couldn't see anything. It was dark and there was only glass and water, I was a prisoner, her prisoner. That is until Diamond freed me and I met you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. '''Fang Serpent: And I feel the same way too, Mumu. *he kisses her* ''Musette kisses him back and she leans against him as they watch the sunset while Hanabi and Noche watch the sunrise. And the screen fades black on the two couples. Category:Fan Webisodes